Select digital video recorders (DVRs) can record a video stream as it is received at the DVR. A user of the DVR can then pause, rewind, and fast forward the recorded portions. Some set-top box devices that have an internal DVR that can also record a television program as it is output to a display device. The television program can be stored while the user is currently watching the television program. However, when a tuner in the set-top box device is changed to a different channel, the recorded content from the first television program is erased and content associated with a new television program is recorded. Thus, the user can rewind the television program to view a portion that he might have missed as long as the tuner of set-top box device receiving the television program has not been recently changed.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.